Apple Red Wrong Bed
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It all started with Emma being annoyed at Regina for her stupid fence and Regina being upset with her. Emma seeks support with Neal, which will lead to complications in more than one way. Made as a request and there will be a happy ending. SwanQueen, SwanThief


**_Apple Red wrong bed _**

Ruby Red looked at Emma and Regina coming towards the diner, fighting as always. Not that that was something new, the only difference was that after they had rescued both Neal and Henry and then returned to Storybrooke was that they had become a couple. Red would never get why, considering she had never in her life seen them expressing any tenderness towards each other, and the only evidence of them being a couple was that Regina was wearing Emma's old necklace. She knew Emma would have never given it away if it wasn't to anyone she cared deeply about. As they came closer the young woman slipped back in after all her break was over, and as they were heading her way she was sure their fight would continue inside the diner in any case.

Regina's heels were clicking against the pavement as always as she heard Emma say, "I said I would do it and I will."

"When in this century do you plan to do it, as I asked you to do it a million times already," Regina snapped, holding up the door to the diner for her spite her annoyance.

"Maybe this weekend," said Emma with a shrug, she did not see the big deal about it.

"You said that the last weekend and the one before, looks to me like you are never going to do it," Regina raised her voice now, not caring what everyone should think.

"Now you are being unreasonable, we both know why I was busy last weekend," Emma snapped back at her.

"Strike one to Emma," said Ruby to her grandmother that was standing beside her, she nodded upon agreement.

"Me! Me being unreasonable, you said you would fix that god damn fence yet you have not managed to. You and Henry broke it, it is only fair you fix it," said Regina.

"Strike one Regina," said Granny thinking she might be at least half right.

"It's a fence Regina, it is not the end of the world," said Emma, making most of the guests in the diner gasp.

"If you haven't noticed I, the mayor of this town, is the only one that at this point don't have a full fence. You better fix it or don't bother come knocking at my door," she said and with a huff she marched out.

"What did you not do?" Ruby Red asked Emma, looking after the brunette that most likely would be headed for city hall.

"I broke her precious fence, promised to fix it, the repaint in all in apple red, screw it I'm not doing it now, not when she is going to be like this!" said Emma, equally annoyed as she headed out as well. Ruby Red and Granny just shook their heads.

It was the same afternoon that Emma sat with Neal at the Rabbit Hole saying, "God, sometimes she can be such a queen."

"Emma, I doubt I need to remind you of this, but she is a queen," he said with a half-smile, looking at his ex.

"You know what I mean, always high on demands, nag, nag, nag, this and that," she said, taking a sip of her beer,

"Well if she is that bad, why are you even with her?" He asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Because she has a sweet and tender side as well," said Emma, she had seen a side of Regina that she rarely showed to anyone else.

"I somehow find it hard to believe, so are you going to paint that fence?" he asked her.

"I honestly don't know, right now all feels so fucked up," she said with a sigh, ordering yet another beer.

In the meantime at the mayoral residence Regina was pacing back and forth, she was restless as Emma. She honestly didn't know what to do or how to feel anymore. Maybe she had been wrong letting her so close to her over the last period of time. Maybe she shouldn't have trusted her with her heart.

"Mom, you okay?" she heard Henry asked behind her.

"I had a fight…with Emma," Regina answered him, without turning.

"About what?" asked the curious kid, looking at her with a frown. By now he was used to that.

"That stupid fence she said she would fix, the thing is I don't care about the fence anymore," she said with a very heavy sigh.

"Then call her and say you are sorry, maybe you could fix the fence together," he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," she said with a sigh, going to the living room where her cell was. She looked at her phone, her latest text from Emma the day before saying she was on her way home and couldn't wait to see her sweet queen. The call was also from her, the very same morning to tell her she wanted to meet up and have lunch.

Regina's fingers stroking over the picture she had on Emma's caller ID, or My perfect annoying Princess as she had stored her under, her finger stroking over the cell as she gently whispered, "I love you, I don't care about the stupid fence."

She hadn't yet said those words to her love, afraid it would not last, afraid to get hurt perhaps. She sighed heavily putting the phone aside, figuring she would give Emma time to cool off and then maybe call or text her the very next morning. She usually woke before her in any case. She turned on the TV ending up on a sitcom, if nothing else it would take her minds of things for a little while.

The early morning sun was rising as Emma came to with a groan. She knew for a fact she had been drinking too much the night before, especially since she now found herself in bed with Neal…naked. How stupid could she possibly get? She could only remember bits and pieces from the night before and it was safe to say those weren't good. Longing kisses, eager touches, she not being able to deny him.

She got up from the bed fast, and found her clothes, dressing after having a quick shower. She needed to get him off her. Had he been using protection, because she knew she wasn't at the time. Fuck, Fuck, fuck. This was the worst that could have possibly happened. The worst part she didn't even love him, at least not that way anymore, she loved Regina.

Regina, the fence, she had to fix it and she had to do it now. She hurried out without leaving as much as a note for him. Damn him for making a pass on her when he knew deep down she was taken. Damn her for going along with it. If things weren't screwed up before they sure as hell were now!

She got in her car that was parked near the bar and drew to Regina's house. In her shed she found what she needed, tools to fix the fence and paint in the color apple red. If it had been to her the stupid fence had been colored in a more festive color, but she knew her queen loved the color.

Her queen, she would kill her for sure when she found out about this. Should she even tell her? Now that everything was going so good, she just had to go and screw up. How typical. Why did she have to go to the bar and call Neal?

Deep in thought she didn't hear the brunette nearing. She had woken by hammering and looked out to see Emma fixing her fence. She had to have been there very early to do so as well. A smile was gracing her lips as she walked towards her love saying, "So you decided to fix the fence after all?"

"I guess," said Emma with a heavy sigh, she would have done it even without the guilt.

"I was going to text you when I woke saying there was no rush, that I was sorry about yesterday, but I am glad you did it," Regina looked down, blushing. Emma's heart started to flutter by this, Regina was just so cute and so beautiful when she was blushing like that. 'Emma snap out of it!' she told herself, sighing. Seeing her, her perfect queen, so beautiful, so pure, and then there was she a messed up, inferior screw-up. And just when she thought the guilt that was gnawing inside her couldn't get worse, it turned out it could because stupid as she was Emma's mouth spoke before she had time to think, "Listen Regina, there is something you should know."

"What is it, sweetheart?" Regina was on alert, if she hadn't fixed the fence because she wanted to, then… She would have to have done something stupid the night before and she was trying to make up. _She could feel a shiver run through her body; she wasn't going to hurt her was she?_

"Last night, I errr… I was really upset, and Neal and I we met at the bar and…" her voice trailed off, her eyes in the ground, her hands in her pocket and she was looking uncomfortable.

"You slept with him didn't you?" said Regina, her voice seemed more hurt then angry. She was not stupid, she could add up the missing pieces.

"I never meant to you, got to believe me, I meant to come back to you, but you said the thing about the fence. This is so fucked up, Regina, I am so very sorry," Emma said, her eyes showing that she meant it, but Regina had heard enough. She was hurrying back to the house now, Emma after saying, "Regina, please say something…anything."

The brunette turned so fast that Emma almost bumped into her saying, "What do you want me to say then, that I forgive your foolishness, not this time Swan. I should have never let you this close, I knew you were only going to hurt me and I was right. I….was right. Damn you and you know what the worst part is I was starting to getting used to having you there and I….Never mind, just fucking never mind. Just get the hell off my property and out of my life."

"Regina, please don't do this, what about us, what about Henry?" Emma pleaded, feeling how her tears was welling up inside her.

"Us…thanks to you there is no us, and Henry stay the hell away from him, I swear I will put up a block around the house if you try to it," she snarled.

"My queen, can't we at least talk about it," Emma tried.

"I am not your anything and there is nothing to talk about, you slept with someone else, I do not care about how or why, just that you did. I want you to leave and I don't want to see you near this house or in my town ever again," she hissed, Emma could trace the hurt in her angry voice.

She was about to speak, when Regina got inside and slammed the door in her face. She swallowed hard, looking at the door as her tears started to flow. Fast, her heart was aching as she walked back to the car, driving out of Storybrooke, she needed time. Little did she know that inside the mayoral mansion Regina was crying her heart out, wanting her to come back and have her fight for her, for them.

On the top of the stairwell, Henry was thinking, "Moms what did you do?"

It was a few days after Emma had left town that Neal dared to walk up to Regina at the diner. Everywhere he went people gave him glares and there were tons of rumors around that he had something to do with Emma's disappearance.

"Madam Mayor, may I have a word?" he asked polite, well aware she could kill him if she wished.

"What do you want?" she asked with a groan, her eyes seemed tired and her cheeks grimy and wet.

"I need to talk to you about the other night," he said, taking a deep breath.

"What makes you think I am interested in anything you have to say?" she said, taking her coffee and heading towards the exit.

"Because it may be of importance?" he said as the got out of the diner.

"You have five minutes," she said, glaring at him.

"Emma came to me because she was so upset with you and the fence, but deep down she loves you so much, which is why I should have never grabbed the opportunity and pulled that shit. Not sure if you know this, but I took the liberty to check her cell while she was out. The majority of texts are from you, one is from occasion from Henry or her parents or Red, the ones to Red are mostly about you as well. When she has done something stupid that might have upset you. She got tons of pictures of you, she even got when you got together in her calendar so she won't forget. Emma is hopeless when it comes to dates. She even has your birthday plugged in there and you are saved under My beautiful sexy lovable Queen. She is nuts about you and you shouldn't let her go like that. You should put the blame on this on me, I was jealous of the two of you and, shit Regina this is so fucked, I am sorry. But please forgive her, you are the best thing that ever happened to her," he finished taking a deep breath.

"She knows when my birthday is?" said Regina surprised; she hadn't told anyone about that, not even her son. They did of course celebrate his, only she didn't like to celebrate her own. Therefore they never did.

"Well unless she knows more than one Regina Mills it is the 17th of December," he answered.

Regina shook her head and looked at him knowing he was telling the truth and that she had been so wrong. Emma didn't want him, not at all. She would never know how the heck she had managed to find out her birthdate, but she didn't really care either. She needed to find her she knew. Hurrying away from Neal, she heard him yell, "For the record I would have tried having sex with her in the office in the future."

She didn't ask which office and why that would even come in handy to know. Instead she dialed Emma's number only to have her recorder say, "You've reach Emma Swan, I can't take it right now cause I'm either working or having fun. Feel free to leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

"Emma it is me, Regina…I just talked to Neal and you were right I should have forgiven you and I am I mean I will if…if you still want me. It's just you hurt me, and please if you want me back, to come back, I need you, Henry and I need you. I'm so lost without you; I cannot function without you here. I will try to give you a less hard time, if you please just get back. I love you so so much and I miss you. Please forgive me for being a fool," she whispered before hanging up in tears. It was true, she couldn't function without Emma, she had no one to share her frustration with, she had no one that could keep her safe at night, no one that could keep her remotely sane or comfort her in the hour of need. She had cried almost around the clock for the last day and regretted deeply those words she had spoken days earlier with all of her heart. She hated herself for it. She just wanted her back so badly she could hardly stand it anymore. She got in her Benz with heavy heart and drove home, only to curl up in bed. She couldn't do this anymore, not without her she knew.

From the outside of her door Henry could hear his mother cry yet again. He hadn't seen her this sad in ages, it was really heartbreaking. Again he tried to call Emma and again he got her machine, where was she, was she even missing them?

"Mom, it is me, Henry, your son, do you remember me still. I need you to come back to help me with operation waterworks aka evil queen's misery. She hasn't stopped crying ever since you left. She really needs you and I do too, so please come back," he said, before hanging up. He sighed as he knocked on the door to Regina's room before entering. She might have done a lot of shit over the years, but he hated to see her like this, and so the young boy crawled into her bed and leaned against her shoulder, holding his crying mother holding her close.

"I….I didn't deserve this," it came between the sobs. She would never get how Emma could be so stupid as to do that. Yet all she wanted was for her to come back. Her breath came in jolts now; she was feeling so very tired.

"She will come back," Henry said, stroking her hair and her side ever so gently. She tried to take a deep breath and believe his words, only this time she was not too sure.

Emma was sitting in a bar, she had been there for about two nights, this was the first time she was there this early. It was only eight and tonight she didn't feel like having a drink, rather a soda or something like it. She looked at her cell phone, only having turned it on moments ago hearing the voices of Regina and Henry begging her to come back. Regina had even been on the verge of crying she could tell.

"Go to her?" she heard the barman Joseph say. She knew him from earlier when she used to live here.

"Sorry?" she asked, being too wrapped up in her own thoughts to have heard what he said.

"Go to her, the woman you've been nagging over for the past couple of days?" he said, smiling at her.

"Whatever for, I mean even if she pleaded for me to come back, saying she was sorry we most likely would end up fighting again not long, so why bother," she said with a huff.

"Emma, we both know you in the end will go back to her, because you love her. So the question is if you are going to do it now while she clearly needs you or in some time when she has started to heal and it is too late. By then she will most likely to be her all snappy, hateful self as you put it," he said, frowning.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," she said, slowly getting up, hating when he was right. She was just about to stalk out of the bar, hands in her pocket, when he said, "Wait up, Princess."

"Jo, you gotto stop calling me that," she said, rolling her sparkly grey eyes at him.

"Well you'll always be one in this bar, in any case here it is a long ride so you'll need some fuel," he said handing over a plastic back.

She took it and looked inside, some bottles of soda and an energy drink, in addition to sandwiches, chips and nuts and an apple. She smiled and said, "Thanks Jo, you're the best."

"You are welcome, now go and get your queen and bring her back so I can meet her," said he, making her face turn red, before she headed out to her waiting car, in which she had lived over the past couple of days.

When she parked her car in the driveway of Regina's house hours later she was starting to feel drained, and of course not having a key she would have to find another way into the house. She tried all doors and windows on the ground floor, but of course all would be closed. She sighed, seeing Regina's bedroom window was open, meaning she would have to climb up and get through her window, hopefully without waking her. She luckily found that the other woman had forgotten to lock her ladder into the shed earlier that day and placed it towards the wall. It was a bit too low, but she managed to somehow get her hands high enough and pull herself and the plastic bag from Jo inside the room with a thump. She heard Regina let out a groan, but she didn't really wake up from it. Emma walked over to her seeing that for the first time since she had known her and since they had slept together she was not wearing pajamas. She was instead wearing a white singlet, in fact Emma was pretty sure she had snatched it from her, and only underwear by the looks of it; she was half under, half on top of the cover.

"Babe," Emma whispered, getting something she couldn't capture back.

"Regina," she tried a little louder, getting an, "mmm," back, making her sigh and say, "Regina, would you snap out of it!"

"What?!" snapped the other woman and looked at her. She gasped by the sight of Emma and said, "You are…back."

"Well, obviously," said Emma and smiled at her, daring to stroke her cheek.

"How did you get in?" Regina asked, still confused, she had locked up downstairs hadn't she?

"Climbed through the window," said Emma with a shrug as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you bloody well insane, you could have gotten yourself killed," said Regina in a shocked tone.

"No I wouldn't I'm a skilled climber, and you were the one that pleaded me to come back," said Emma.

"Yes, but I never expected you to climb in the window in the dead end night," Regina sighed heavily, wondering why the heck this woman always had to be so impossible.

"Well I missed you and I couldn't wait until morning to see you," Emma said, leaving out that she had lived in her car for two days. Then again she had a feeling her woman already knew.

"Fairy well, why don't you go and brush your teeth and come to bed," said Regina, making Emma stalk towards her bathroom, only to find a toothbrush next to Regina's boring pink and white shaped in the form of batman. She shook her head finding that she had to be missing her a lot if she went to that extents, she knew she hated those.

The blonde walked back and undressed before crawling into bed, holding her close, whispering, saying, "Batman really?"

"There was no brush with wonder woman," Regina said, her arm going back to hold Emma close.

"How about catwoman?" said Emma with a small giggled.

"You may be lean but not that lean," said Regina with a sigh of satisfaction.

"You are right, catwoman would be you, I'm sorry about…everything," Emma whispered kissing her shoulder lovingly.

"As am I," said Regina kissing her hand.

"Will you oversleep tomorrow as I'm exhausted," said Emma, closing her eyes.

"I think I can afford to do that for a change," said Regina, snuggling even closer. Emma knew she would never admit just how glad she was that she was back, but to her that wouldn't matter, she was just glad she was forgiven enough to share her bed. She kissed her shoulder again, falling asleep, holding onto her.


End file.
